1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to toys and games, and more particularly relates to a laser-projecting device for the entertainment of pets and/or their masters.
2. Background Information
Light amplification by stimulated admission of radar (“laser”) devices were first invented in the late 1950s or early 1960s. These original lasers being enormous in size, typically the size of a small room. Twenty years or so later, advancements in laser technology resulted in the ability to manufacture small handheld “laser pointers,” a type frequently used by lecturer's during presentations. Sometime thereafter, likely immediately thereafter, individuals began using these handheld laser pointing devices for the entertainment of their pets, such as dogs, cats, etc., at home.
Various patents are directed toward devices for the exercise and/or amusement of pets. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,036 (Amiss et al.) discloses a method of exercising a cat. The Amiss et al. method is essentially exercising a cat by having the cat chase the laser beam around a workout area, with the laser emitting device held and aimed by the pet's owner.
A second laser pet amusement device is shown in the patent to Lorenz (U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,495), which discloses a laser pet toy for the entertainment of pets, comprised of a housing containing a laser source which projects a laser onto a mirror. This mirror reflects the beam onto an opaque surface wherein random movements are used for the entertainment of the pet.
The Chelen patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,591) discloses an automatic laser toy and exerciser. This device uses nitinol wires, which are used to control the three dimensional movement of the laser.
The Nathanson et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,576) discloses a pet toy, comprising a housing containing a moving laser, which is reflected out of the housing through the use of a mirror.
The Ellery-Guy patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,223) discloses a pet toy comprising a bulb, which is configured to display a moving image onto a surface for the entertainment of a pet.
What is needed is a device for the entertainment of a pet and/or observing humans that utilizes a garment mounted laser device for wearing by the pet, preferably this laser device controllable through the use of a remote control operated by a third person.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.